marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Running Moose (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Apache | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Werner Roth | First = Apache Kid #2 | Death = Apache Kid #9 | HistoryText = Running Moose was a warrior of the an Apache tribe that existed during the days of the American Frontier . Running Moose had aspirations of leading the tribe after their leader Red Hawk had grown too old or died, however these hopes were dashed when Red Hawk took in and raised a white child and moulded him into the hero Apache Kid, whom Red Hawk viewed as his successor. Running Moose instantly became jealous that a white man would be selected over him to rule the tribe, and soon began crafting plots to try and eliminate the Apache Kid. The first such attempt occurred when Running Moose challenged the Apache Kid to join him on an expedition to hunt down and kill Mogowa the mountain lion. While they were on the hunt, Running Moose intended to murder the Apache Kid and place blame on the big cat. Ironically, Running Moose was attacked by the very beast he sought to exploit and had to be rescued by the Apache Kid, who slew Mogowa and having deduced Running Moose's intentions spared his life, so that Running Moose could live out the humiliation of being rescued by his nemesis . Still seeking revenge, Running Moose discovered that the massive bear called Big Claws had returned to his cave with a new mate. Seeking to use this as a means of disposing of the Apache Kid, he challenged him to go on a hunt for Big Claws and slay the bear using only one arrow. Running Moose had hopped that the Apache Kid would kill one of the bears, leaving him open and defenseless for the second. However, the Apache Kid once more deduced Running Moose's treachery and once again saved his bitter enemy from both bears, succeeding in slaying them both. Upon learning of Running Moose's attempt on the life of his adopted son, Red Hawk then exiled him from the tribe. Running Moose left, but vowed that he would get revenge against them all . To this end, Running Moose attempted to cause a stampede of the Apache's horses in order to trample down the village. Getting wind of the plot, the Apache Kid turned the charging horses and Running Moose was seemingly trampled alive . Running Moose survived however, and he soon began working with gold prospector Anthony Nichols, who sought to exploit the rich gold deposits on Apache land, and they conspired to remove Apache Kid and Red Hawk so that Running Moose could take over the tribe and allow Nichols to mine the land. To this end, they both framed the Apache Kid for a stagecoach robbery. However, the Apache Kid captured both the men and forced a confession, clearing his name. Red Hawk allowed Running Moose to return to the Apache tribe, but doled out the most humiliating punishment yet: He stripped Running Moose of his manhood and forced him to wear women's clothing and women's work . Eventually Running Moose was made to stand trial among the tribal elders for his crimes. In a shocking move, Apache Kid vouched for Running Moose's continued good behavior, making the Apache Kid responsible for any crimes that Running Moose might commit. This however, was all part of a plan by the Kid to deal with Running Moose once and for all. In his guise of Aloysius Kare, roving cowboy, the Apache Kid convinced Running Moose that he did not like the Apaches, and the Apache Kid in particular. Running Moose predictably saw Kare as a possible ally in eliminating his foe, unaware of the Kid's double identity. The two made a plan to issue a challenge the Apache Kid to a fight to the finish, Running Moose intending for Aloysius Kare to assist in eliminating the Apache Kid. Running Moose then called the military and the Apache people to be witness of to his battle with his old enemy. However, the Apache Kid managed to get the drop on Running Moose and during the course of their battle, Running Moose was knocked off the edge of a cliff and fell to his death, ending his treachery for all time . | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = It has since been revealed that many of Apache Kid's early adventures were really dime story western novels that were fictional stories adapted from real life events . Thus, the history of Running Moose -- if he ever truly existed -- could be vastly different than what is depicted here. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters